Gold 2016
by DreamScale2Reality
Summary: Let's face some killer bubbles! Olympics may seem like months away, but to true honored athletics it seems time is not enough and is on the essence. Are you willing to strive the distance until the next Olympics in 2016! Easier said than done... (Pairings included! Fairy Tail of course! Don't worry, tell me what sports should be included C; )


Chapter: Take a Breather To Consider

_SSSUUPPPPP! So busy these passed days (or just plain lazy, hey I need a vacation!) Anyways I'll list some events that happened so far._

_NALU MOMENT THAT'S __SHOWABLE! (__Uh is that even a word?) _

_Awesome pump up music found (by my online sister)_

_Swimming is going great (including yesterday's)_

_And __ some suckish in swimming (NOOO! Ugghh)_

_Went to my first dance! (I guess it was ok '_' scratches head)_

_My cousin Dan got a job (FINALLY! 'U')_

_Did I mention a NaLu moment? (FACEPALM -_-)_

_A NALU MOMENT! It's finally exposed on the expressions (I think), not the ones that drops hints (ok __maybe__ this is a hint, because Natsu didn't say he loves her yet). But, AWWW SO Double, no, A LOT OF CUTENESS!_

_(Natsu probably saying, IT'S TOO GIRLY) Oh well, deal with it! (Natsu saying try another word) hmmm… BEAUTIFUL! (Natsu face palms, try something the boys/mans appreciate while looking at it)_** (A/N were looking at a NaLu pic, hugging, peoples :P) **_You created the scene! (Natsu: I was showing how much I thank her, besides doesn't nakamas suppose to do that? DUH!)_

_Me: face palms, idiot why do you have to be so dense!? (Natsu: eehh?) Me: Don't you like Lucy? (Natsu: Of course! She's my best friend) Me: No I mean _(Happy joins me) _LIKKE LiKee Lucy?! (Natsu:uuuuhh… what do you mean?)_ **holy fuck he's a stutter and a blusher. **

_Me and Happy screams: YOOU LIKEE HHER! (Natsu: shut up!) Me: Ha, I knew it (Natsu: mind your own business, besides you're not making any progress either) Me: on what? (Natsu: making the boy you like, like you) Me: WHAT?! I'm striking to be an Olympian, not some hopeless romantic begging for a date (Natsu: Well same for me, But I'm trying to find Igneel and becoming the strongest in the foire!) _

_Me: hmmm… I still think there's something else going on in the mix, SMIRKS (Natsu: same for you, SMIRKS) Me: SHUT UP! (Natsu: make me!) Me: Erza! Natsu won't leave me alone! (Natsu: she's not here) (Erza: You called Lucy?) Me: Yes, he's making fun of me! (Natsu to Lucy: You bastard you're going to get it) (Erza: Natsu, prepare yourself, CRACKES KNUCKLES) (Natsu: AAAAHHHHH!, tries to run). _

Pausing to stretch her finger tips, Lucy looked down at her writing. She giggled as she turned to flop her belly on the bed. It was really a coincidence that one of her favorite mangas, had some of the exact same names in 'today's reality world' of people she knew; including her. (**A/N I have no idea how that happened :P)**

"LUCY!" trying to ignore, she pretended to be a sleep. "LUCY!" the more angered voice traveled up the stairs, suddenly Lucy felt a smearing pinch on her foot. Growling Lucy jerked her foot away and turned to face her father," stop it!"Instantly a tingling slap noise echoed while leaving a red mark on her leg

"JESUS CHRIST, Do I have to do everything for you?! You have swimming in 15 minutes, and it takes 20 minutes to get there!" next he kicked the clothes that were on the floor," WHAT IS THIS A PIG PEN?!" Picking up the clothes and next chucked them at Lucy, unfortunately a metal belt stuck out piercing across her cheeks. "Give me your computer!" barking as father held out his hand. "No I need it, I'll clean it u-"JACKASS GIMME ME NOW!"

Lucy reached for her computer, but her father spotted it first. Swiping it away as he did, "If you're not down in 3 minutes, you won't have this for a month". As he was about to leave, he saw her journal that was spread out across the desk. Suddenly his hand crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor as he strolled out of the room.

…

"Ok you guys have to go through this 3x: 200 back, 4 x 50 Drill/Swim, 16 x 25 kick on your back, 6 x 100 swim backstroke, two smooth, two build, three sprint, next 100 smooth. Any questions?" Aquarius, 1992 to 1998 Olympian, glared as she shouted for us to hear, all of us were uuuuuuuhh? Remembering is tough enough to hear it once. "Will go on the 60, I'll tell when you'll leave for the next 50's and 100's". **(A/N You know those big clocks in swim pools, ya number 0, 5, 10, … and up to 60)**

Out of breath Lucy held on to the wall, heart rate was way over the radar. Looking around the pool had 6 lanes, each had 4 to 5 swimmers… except this had to be the day to be embarrassed enough that Lucy was the only one in one of the lanes. However this didn't leave Aquarius's notice, the team that she created was rated number 1 in the states for it performance.

Yet this scene… Grunting grumpily, wondering why did she had to teach these guppies. "After this expect a test set" saying slyly. More protests and complaint were heard, making Aquarius twitch," What was that, _my babies?" _ The swimmers shared a nervous before chorusing "Nothing!"

"Tch, I expected so. Fill in that lane over there too! We're starting in 10 seconds"

"YOSH! I'M FIRED UP!" A wave of water splashed Lucy's face making her sputter out some water, Natsu grabbed on to the wall and looked her way," this easy set will be cake won't it Luce!" Annoyance and heat spread across her face but said nothing and nodded.

A whistle blared the whole room, Lucy gaze still locked on Natsu as he pushed off the walk and did his strokes. Two peoples (**Have to wait 5 sec each to go) **later Lucy pushed herself off the wall with her legs, and soon began the set.

Around the last round, 3rd one, Lucy was beginning to feel suddenly dizzy. When they took a little break before the 6 x 100s, Lucy leaned forward with hands on her knees. Although went she slide back against the wall, her vision went black. At first she could be sure if she was dreaming, Lucy started seeing things spinning rapidly; thought she was doing flip-turns. Instantly her throat was in need for air… yet it wasn't coming.

Violently the spinning got faster, that's when she turned her head sharply to the side; bumping her head against something. Lucy found herself leaning now against the corner of the pool (destination for before a little away), choking and greedily snatching up air to revive. Vision cleared, but left the swimmers to be staring at me weirdly.

Frightened at just what happened, Lucy didn't have a clue what she just went through. "Maybe you should go home" one of the swimmers asked… cautiously. Lucy could only stare back with tears in her eyes yet they wouldn't fall out, she wanted to tell them she didn't know, yet she stopped.

That would only scare them even more. She was a quiet person, now people will think she's metal or crazy. Lucy got out of the pool and asked coach Aquarius if she could sit down. Once granted Lucy put her back against the wall near the pool, earning more stares until they continued with their set. She closed her eyes for a sec until she heard someone calling her name. "Hey Lucy, you alright?"

"I-I'm fine" nodding at him, he was waiting until the 30 (**on the clock)** had only 4 out of 6 100s backstroke done. With 8 seconds to go, Natsu looked at her as he asked; "You're a stubborn one aren't you" he smirked then pushed off, surprising/puzzled Lucy even more **(BWAAHH HEART IS TOUCHED C: )**. In her gut, more than anything, she truly wanted to slice him to pieces… ok maybe she is starting to be metal.

Lucy tried getting back in the pool, but the other swimmer stare and a couple said, "its better if you go home…"

And she did just that, one tear fell down her cheek. That was it. Getting dress Lucy hears pitter patter of feet coming in the locker room. Erza walked in and pulled out some clothes out her own clothes, "Mind if I leave with you too?"

…..

Awkward. Please why did she come along? Quietness filled as they went through the halls of the door and out of the school. Lucy knew Erza was one of the top swimmers, yet she was also silent like her most of the time. If friends have this common… MAGA PROBLEMO! Most of all, they didn't even talk to each other for the past 6 years.

"Thank you Erza, for coming out with me…" Lucy said quietly, she glanced at Erza who was looking straight ahead".

"You're Welcome" with that said, both went opposite directions to their cars.

…..

At the end of April, tragic strikes as Lucy's overhear the news that one of the senior guys from her school died in a car crash. Prom was only 7 days away, and his date/girlfriend cried endlessly in the hallway. Along with the hundreds of other people in the school weeping, countless tissue boxes flooded the tables in the halls and in the classrooms.

Lucy remembered she talked to the guy a couple times at the lunch table, he was a nice guy but they weren't really friends. Even if she didn't know the dude… why did it affected her so much?

Looking around at the depressing scene, Lucy wonders if people like that would care for her too if she ever died. Blinking quickly as a thought popped into her head, life was short; time to make her and everyone happy. It could be for the swimmers on the swim team and for her sake… just for this summer coming up in a few weeks.

(At the house)

"Dad, I want to take a break and work during the summer"

"ABSURD! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE SWIMMING! And think about all those calories you'll gain for not exercising"

"I wouldn't be talking" Pointing at his bulging belly. "Besides I want to work, to earn money. I want to see how business works". Surprisingly Lucy felt a pat on the head making her look up.

"Finally a responsible girl, BUT are you going to be ready for your high school swimming this year? I expect results or else I'll be taking out some money from your account. I spent money on your sport, despite the worthless effort you put; it's only fair for the back pay. Result, or pay up! Got it?"

"Yes Father" With that he walked away, but then came back, "You'll being began working in the starting of June". With that he was finally gone, my little sister Charlotte who was number one in the state for the 200, 100, and 50 breastroke (At age 12, one sec from Nationals; already got Speedos), relied pissed and annoyingly, "AWW your leaving me alone there?! Lucy is you sure you want this?" (Same group I am in swimming)

"Yes…I want to do this" The only memo I have was 'in order to get what you want, do the opposite'. It may be stupid, but reliable. In the house I could hear my brother, Sting who at age fifteen got drafted in the OHL for hockey, arguing with my Father about wanting to see his girlfriend. It even more frightening to Lucy that her brothers ACT (school grades) were a size of a pea, with grades down… she wonder how the girls falls for her brother.

….

"Hi Lucy!

"What's up Ezra?!"

Ever since the incident, they've been talking to each other more often. They've became like sisters, WHY THE HECK IN 6 YEARS THEY HAVE'T TALKED. "I just wanted to tell you that my school ends this week!"

"Really?! Mine ends June 5th, yours is perfect timing since its finishes at the end of May" Lucy pouted, "You make me jealous every day Erza, wanna switched lifes?" Knowing her friend, first ever, Erza lived in an orphanage. Her parents died when she was young, and treated like sum. However sometimes Erza would sneak out at times and does whatever she wants.

Lucy on the other hand felt like she was stuck in prison, video monitors and tall gates surrounded her life. "I wouldn't be that depressed; besides you have brothers and sisters! At my place you have to be similar to a person, closes one to me is the one brave enough to put their buggers on the Keeper's hair just to piss them off" Lucy doubled looked at Erza but Erza added, "I meant as an _example_", Saying sheepishly but fidgeted nervously.

"Ok… But now I something to tell you! This summer I'm going to be working!"

"Swimming and working? Isn't that going to be tiring?!"

"No I'm not swimming the summer session this year, but I'll be working out at the YMCA"

Ezra froze with deadly aura flooding the atmosphere and whispered, "So you're leaving me?"

Shrinking back, Lucy knew how Ezra was when it came to 'undecided' events. Especially when not telling her when Lucy was already going to be gone by the end of the week. "Ezra… I'm really sorry. I just wanted to do this, and figure out what I want to do with my life."

Ezra nodded but stared at the ground for awhile thinking until she looked up and said, "Can I try too with you? I might need money too for buying extra food for winter"

* * *

All that week of the last of May, Lucy and Ezra looked for jobs. Although since the economy was going downhill, they weren't successful as they thought it would be. Plus at the age of 16, hiring made it difficult since the jobs were mostly for the seniors going to college.

"Well, there's only one option left which one of my cousin's suggested "Lucy replied to Ezra as she showed her the application.

" Will take it, and let us hope they have good pay" One look at the application, instantly Ezra's head shot up and looked at Lucy with a threatening look that could kill. "AREN'T YOU KIDDING?! THAT'S TH-

"Last place will look on earth, i get it. But seriously Ezra this 'last' option is the only place left for hiring" At this Lucy filled out their names on the computer, while Ezra glared at the bolded words on the screen that read: McDonald's.

* * *

**(DreamScale):**** Wow another story! I tried to make it short and sweet, which is with the events, so I hope you guys like it so far. Your guys can probably give me suggestions on what character goes with what sport.**

** Sometimes I wonder if Lucy and Ezra are unaware of who their pissing off about leaving! No one will miss them...right? (giggles) coming up next chapter! Not to mention, another tragic strikes ahead!**

**Spoiler Alert: (DreamScale picks up a paper from the hat, mixed with other names) Looks like...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**LUCY YOUR NEXT! **


End file.
